


oras

by luminoux



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst??????, boochan, bubu au .5???, intramuros date nila hehe, slight - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux
Summary: humiling si chan ng kaunti pa na oras.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	oras

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is an excerpt from my verkwan au entitled; all i ever need.
> 
> necessary na nabasa ‘yun pero kung trip niyo lang basahin ‘to without reading that then okay sige buhay niyo yan HAHAHAHA.
> 
> this is also set right after the huling sandali scene. (when you know, you know.)
> 
>   
> before you start pala... 
> 
> listen to [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/1vU8NkZL8tVfPHDYNhuVbu?si=IjLozYx6QLOvREBfmmuN5A)
> 
> enjoy?

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Magka-yakap pa rin sila ni Seungkwan.

Hindi na alam ni Chan kung ilang oras na sila nandito, at wala rin naman siya apela. 

  
  


Pero. 

Kailangan na niyang bumitaw. 

Kahit mahigpit pa rin ang kapit sa kanya ni Seungkwan kasabay ng mahinang pag-hikbi nito.

  
  
  


Napa-buntong hininga na lang talaga si Chan sa lagay nila ngayon.

  
  
  


Sa totoo lang, hindi naman problema sa kanya. 

Alam niya naman na better than anyone, he wants this moment to last.

  
  
  


_God, he wants this to last._

  
  
  


Pero hindi pwede.

  
  


Gusto niyang tumingala sa kalangitan; bakit napaka-sama, bakit napaka-gago ng tadhana? 

Pinagtagpo lang talaga sila para magmahal ng isang beses, tapos hindi na ulit?

Bakit pa siya pinaalis? Bakit pa siya pinapunta ng Japan?

  
  


Ano? 

Para makilala ni Seungkwan si Hansol?

  
  


Ano naman lugar ni Chan sa lahat ng ito? 

  
  
  


Detour lang talaga?

To get Seungkwan to a person far better? 

Far more suited for him than Chan will ever be?

  
  
  


Gusto niya magalit. 

Gusto niya murahin ang universe.

Gusto niya pa sana ipaglaban.

  
  


Pero paano ka nga ba lalaban kung sa pagtingin pa lang ni Chan sa mga mata ni Seungkwan, talo na siya?

Sa mga matang di na si Chan ang hinahanap?

  
  
  


Muling pumikit si Chan habang nasa bisig pa rin niya si Seungkwan. 

Tanging iniisip kung kaya niya ba pigilan ang pagtakbo ng oras. 

  
  


Anong santo, anong makapangyarihang elemento ang kailangan niya dasalan para makamit itong makasariling hinihiling niya? 

  
  


Kaya niya ba itigil ang oras para manatili si Chan sa pagkakataon na ito? 

  
  


Sa pagkakataong hawak niya ang taong minamahal niya?

  
  
  


Huminga ng malalim si Chan at doon niya narinig ang bawat busina ng mga sasakyan sa labas.

Napagtanto na kahit naisin man niya, hindi ito maaari.

Napagtantong nasa realidad na hindi na sa kanya si Seungkwan. 

Na hindi na sa kanila ang pagkakataon na ito.

  
  
  


Kailangan niya bumitaw. _Kailangan._

Dahil kapag lumipas pa ang ilan pang minuto,

  
  
  
  


_Baka bawiin niya pa mga sinabi niya._

  
  
  
  


Huminga ulit ng malalim si Chan bago nagsimulang bumilang ng tatlo.

Tatlong segundo bago siya tuluyang bibitaw sa sandaling ito.

  
  
  


_Isa._

  
  
  


Hindi na pinigilan ni Chan ang pag-agos ng luha niya at hinayaang dumaloy ito sa mga pisngi niya.

Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na gagawin niya ito, dapat ‘di na siya nahihirapan diba?

  
  
  


_Dalawa._

  
  
  


Pinaalala niya muli sa sarili na para kay Seungkwan ‘to, dahil alam niyang hindi sa kanya sasaya si Seungkwan.

Si Seungkwan ay simpleng itinadhana para dumaan lamang sa buhay niya, para matuto siyang magmahal nang walang pag-aalinlangan. 

At maaaring dumaan lang din si Chan sa buhay ni Seungkwan sa kaparehong dahilan, para malaman niya kung ano ang pagmamahal na karapat-dapat na makuha niya.

  
  


Tanggap na ni Chan. 

Hanggang dito na lang silang dalawa. 

Kaya naghanda na siya sa huling bilang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tatl— 

  
  
  


”Chanchan?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Hindi niya alam kung inaasar siya ng kalangitan. 

Pero kung ito ang daan nila pala iparating kay Chan na binibigyan siya ng kaunting palugid para makasama pa si Seungkwan? 

  
  


Sige. 

Tatanggapin niya.

  
  
  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  
  
  


Umatras ng kaunti si Seungkwan para umalis sa yakap at tumingin sa mga mata ni Chan. Sinubukan niyang hindi pansinin ang mugtong mata nito. 

Naramdaman niya ang bigat ng sarili niyang mga mata at alam niyang hindi nagkakaiba ang estado nito sa mata ng lalaking nasa harap niya.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sa’n mo dapat ako dadalhin?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kung may ibibigat pa ang nararamdaman niya baka ito na ’yun.

  
  


_Naalala niya pa talaga pinagsasabi ko kanina?_

_At ngayon pa niya ibabalik?_

  
  


Chan blinks a few times, sinisigurado kung tama nga narinig niya, tapos umiling, 

  
  
  


“Di mo na kailangan malaman ‘yun.”

  
  
  


Ngunit hindi binitawan ni Seungkwan ang paksa at binigyan si Chan ng tingin na kahit kailan man hindi natutunan ni Chan hindi-an.

  
  


“Saan nga?”

  
  


Napa-hinga siya ng malalim.

  
  
  


_Unfair._

_Alam na alam mo kung pa’no ako kunin._

  
  
  


Simpleng kinuha ni Chan ang kanang kamay ni Seungkwan upang dalhin siya sa terrace ng dorm nito. 

Pinanood ang nagbibisihang mga sasakyan at pinapakiramdaman ang lamig ng gabi.

Tumingala siya sa langit, sa mga bituing nagsisi-kinangan, inisip muli kung ano ba talaga patutunguhan ng gabing ito.

  
  


Dapat tapos na eh.

Tinapos na niya ang gabi.

  
  
  


Bakit parang humihirit pa ang buwan?

  
  
  
  
  


Nilipat ni Chan ang tingin kay Seungkwan na tila mukhang interesado na sa pinapanood sa kalye na nasa tapat lamang nila.

  
  
  
  


_Mahal pa rin talaga kita._

  
  
  
  


Siguro naramdaman ni Seungkwan ang tingin sa kanya ng binata kaya tiningnan siya nito, ulo medyo ikiniling.

Ngumiti ng simple si Chan nang mag-tama ang mga mata nila, 

  
  
  


“Saan ba kita ‘di madala-dala dati noong high school pa tayo?”

  
  
  


Napa-awang ang bibig ni Seungkwan ng kaunti, tapos isinara niya ulit. 

Parang may gustong sabihin, pero di alam kung ano. Chan almost scoffs, kasi as if naman words were ever needed between the two of them.

  
  
  


Seungkwan knows better.

  
  
  
  
  


Back in highschool, it was all Seungkwan ever talked about.

  
  


The very history that surrounds the place, each wall etched with some kind of memory, relics too fragile to keep at an arm’s reach.

  
  


Intramuros remained to be a place that Seungkwan always dreamed of. 

Matang kumikislap sa tuwing pinaplano niya sa pagkakataong makatapak siya sa lugar na iyon.

  
  
  
  
  


Chan always loved that satisfied look in his face whenever he decides exactly what he needs to do sa oras na makapunta siya sa walled city.

  
  


The smile that forms on his lips right after.

  
  


Chan could impossibly ever want more than this. 

He just wanted to keep that smile on Seungkwan’s face.

  
  
  


That’s all he ever needed.

  
  


Kaya sa tuwing may mga panahong tingin nila magkaka-oras sila, sasabayan niya si Seungkwan mag plano. 

  
  
  
  
  


Uunahin ba nila ‘yung Fort Santiago o ihuhuli? 

Gusto ba nila maglakad lakad sa may St. Augustine? Lakarin ang sikat na bricked street habang kumakain ng sorbetes? 

  
  


Kahit ano. 

  
  
  
  


Basta ‘wag lang sumakay ng kalesa, kasi naawa si Seungkwan sa mga kabayo.

Ika nga niya, dapat malaya ang mga kabayo, sapagkat dinala sila sa mundo para tumakbo hindi para talian.

  
  


And it was always one of the reasons why Chan admired the other. 

  
  


Because of that? 

  
  
  


Halos maki-usap na si Chan sa mga kakilala niya kung paano sila b-biyahe do’n, anong bus sasakyan, kailan maganda puntahan kasi apparently mahirap-hirap din pala ang commute papuntang Intramuros. 

Pinlano niya na lahat.

  
  


Doon sasaya si Seungkwan eh.

Noon pa man, iyon lang naman talaga ang gusto niya lagi.

  
  


Iyon lang ang importante sa lahat.

  
  
  
  


Unfortunately however, umabot lamang sa puntong nawalan sila ng panahon at pagkakataon.

  
  
  


Wala eh.

  
  
  
  


Mga plano nila sa simpleng mamayang hapon, kinalaban ng mga plano ng kinabukasan.

  
  
  


Hindi rin lang talaga makapaniwala si Chan na pagkatapos ng ilang taon ay hindi pa rin sila nakakapunta.

  
  
  


Konti na lang isusumpa na niya rin ‘yang walled city na ‘yan.

  
  


O kaya siguro kaso lang din sila ng bad timing. 

  
  
  


Baka.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungkwan breaks the silence, and Chan almost loses his breathing.

  
  


“Tell me. Ano dapat gagawin natin do’n?”

  
  


Chan turns to Seungkwan na nakatingin na ulit sa malayo with a small smile, arms resting on the railing.

  
  


“Luh, Bubu. Ayoko nga. Agawin mo pa itinerary ko.” Chan attempts to joke and it succeeds when Seungkwan lets out a snicker.

  
  


“Tanga ka. Alam nating pareho na walang tatalo sa itinerary ko? Gaya-gaya ka lang diyan, never mo naman talaga gumusto pumunta do’n.”

  
  
  


“Of course I did. Kasama kita eh.”

  
  


Chan lets out, at napansin niyang tumikom ang bibig ng kausap niya ng ilang segundo bago nagsalita ulit, 

  
  
  
  


“Sus, sabi mo kaya dati na Japan lang talaga gusto mo puntahan, tapos you did nga kaya nga masaya ako para sa’yo eh.” Seungkwan continues to say and Chan just wants to laugh.

  
  
  


_Oh, if only he knew._

  
  
  


Chan shakes his head at this, then leans over just close enough to poke the other’s cheek.

  
  
  
  


“I was wrong.”

  
  


Seungkwan finally turns his head to look at him, “Wrong? Saan?”

  
  
  


Chan sighs, then,

“I was wrong,” He repeats plainly,

  
  


“Japan was great, Bubu. It really was more than I imagined. Pero wala eh. I realized na kahit saan nga ako pumunta, whether I wanted to go there or not, it’s never gonna be the same without you.

Napagtanto ko na… walang-wala Japan sa’yo.”

  
  
  
  


Nanahimik si Seungkwan, kasabay ng katahimikan ng paligid nila bukod sa ihip na hangin na mahinang tumatangay sa buhok nila at dumadaplis sa pisngi nila.

  
  
  


Siguro nagpadala siya sa emosyon niya ngayon. 

Mga salitang tila alam niya mali manggaling mula sa taong kaka-desisyon lang bumitaw.

Alam niyang hindi dapat siya nagpadala sa emosyon niya.

Pero siguro dahil huli naman na ito, hinayaan niya sarili niya magpaka-totoo.

Sabihin ang sasabihin, no holds barred. 

Although, handa na rin siya kung gusto na lang talaga umalis ngayon ni Seungkwan.

Kanina pa naman dapat talaga siya aalis, ‘di ba?

  
  
  


Ngunit walang gumagalaw.

  
  
  


Pareho lang silang nakatitig sa kawalan, balot sa katahimikan at sa kaisipang dala ng gabing ito.

  
  
  
  
  


That is, until Seungkwan speaks once more, 

  
  
  
  
  


“So ano na? Ano na dapat gagawin natin sa itinerary mo?”

  
  


Gustong matawa ni Chan.

  
  


If they were the old Bubu and Chanchan, he’d find it funny that nothing much has changed. 

  
  


Whenever he was curious about something, his Bubu would never let it go until he had the answer he wanted.

His Bubu would do anything to find that very answer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But Bubu wasn’t his anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan shakes the thought off from his head, trying to recall what his plans were earlier instead of diving into the angst he dug up for himself.

  
  
  


He lets out a chuckle once he does, 

“It really wasn’t much, Bubu. I planned it enjoyable enough that you’d be able to unwind from your exams, at the same time, simple enough that you wouldn’t be too tired from it. Alam ko naman na after ng supposed gala na ‘to, you’d still try to squeeze in a few studying hours, at lalong alam ko na hindi ka magpapa-pigil.”

  
  


Seungkwan’s lips form a smile at that, “Well, hindi ka naman mali, Chanchan. Pero kahit ano man ‘yan, I wanna know. So… please?” 

Seungkwan’s looking at him at this point, head slightly tilted kahit pa-biro lang naman siyang nagpapa-cute.

  
  


Chan wouldn’t need to admit that he was flustered, he knew his cheeks were already enough proof.

  
  


Seungkwan’s still pouting as Chan struggles to consider.

  
  


“Chanchan, please? Alam mong ‘di ako titigil until you do.” Seungkwan says, and Chan lets out another laugh.

  
  


“Ikaw pa ba?” The latter responds as they both sigh, “Pero sige. Makinig ka ah.”

  
  


Seungkwan merely nods with a smile, and Chan proceeds to tell him.

  
  
  
  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Bubu, dito na tayo.” Aniya ni Chan pagkababa ng jeep. He chances a glance at the other and sees him staring at the walls, almost dumbstruck.

  
  


_Wala pa nga kami sa loob ng Intramuros mismo and he’s already this dazed._

_I can’t wait for him to see the rest._

  
  
  


He slowly nudges Seungkwan’s hand, and when the other looks at him and smiles, he gently takes his hand in own.

  
  
  


He hears Seungkwan let out a dreamy sigh, “Nandito na talaga tayo.”

  
  


“Nandito na talaga tayo.” Chan repeats, 

  
  


“Ayaw mo pumasok? Dito ka na lang kasama ng mga pedicab drivers? ‘Di ka nagsabi ang dami natin do’n sa—“ He’s interrupted when Seungkwan slaps his arm.

“Siraulo. Hindi lang talaga ako makapaniwala.”

“E ‘di wag ka maniwala.”

Chan snickers as he watches Seungkwan roll his eyes, then smiles right after, “Thank you, Chanchan.”

Chan shakes his head, “Nope, thank you, Bubu.”

Nilipat ni Seungkwan ang tingin mula sa kanya papunta sa nagtataasang mga dingding,

  
  
  


“Okay. I’m ready.”

  
  
  


Chan then tugs his hand to lead him through the gates.

Binati agad ni Seungkwan ang nakabantay na guwardiya-sibil sa gate, at sinuklian naman siya nito ng ngiti.

  
  


“Saan po ang punta? Mag-gagabi na rin po kasi baka sarado na ang pupuntahan niyo.” Tanong nito. 

  
  


Sumagot agad si Chan,

“Magiikot lang, Kuya. Mabilis lang. Turista din kami dito.” He says with a laugh as he quickly glances at the boy beside him na naka-angat lang ang tingin sa imprastraktura.

  
  


Sumagot naman ang guwardiya, “Ah, mga alas nuwebe pa naman magsasara ng mga gate. Mayro’n din naman mga gate na nagpapalabas pa rin ng gano’ng oras. Ingat po kayo!”

Chan waves, “Salamat po, Kuya. Noted po!”

  
  


Tumango lamang ang guwardiya, at pumasok na sila sa gate.

  
  


Seungkwan tugs on their intertwined hands once they’re inside, at aaminin ni Chan na nalimutan niyang hawak niya pa rin kamay nito.

  
  
  


_He missed this._

  
  


_Bakit ba kinailangan pa umabot sa puntong ito?_

  
  


_Mga kamay na lagi niyang hawak noon,_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hawak na ng iba ngayon._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, saan na tayo?” Seungkwan asks as he looks up at him. Chan hesitates, but wills himself to glance back in return.

  
  


“Ayaw mo sundin itinerary mo?”

  
  


Seungkwan laughs at this, “Ikaw nagdala sa’kin dito. Sinasabi mo ba na dinala mo ako dito without a plan?”

  
  


Seungkwan raises a brow to tease and Chan rolls his eyes in response,

“Tingin mo sa ‘kin?”

Seungkwan doesn’t back down and stares, 

“Tingin ko sa’yo?”

  
  
  


Chan doesn’t stop his mouth from breaking into a smile and Seungkwan doesn’t fail to reciprocate.

Nandoon sila, tumatawa over their nows.

Longing words left unsaid between the two of them.

  
  


They never really needed words, pero lately bakit parang nauubusan na sila?

  
  
  


It is however easy to admit that it seemed like nothing changed.

Like simply making up over lost time.

  
  


Sa totoo lang, Ilang beses na inisip ni Chan. 

At this point dapat sawa na siya ulit-ulitin.

But even so, it doesn’t make it any less true.

  
  


He missed what they used to be.

Maybe too much. 

  
  
  


As if that mattered anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hoy? Chanchan?” Seungkwan snaps his fingers in front of him, “Saan na tayo?”

  
  


_Saan nga ba?_ is what Chan wanted to say, but of course, wouldn’t.

  
  


So he settles for,

  
  


“Ice cream tayo?”

  
  


Seungkwan breaks into a grin, then nods.  
  
  


They see an ice cream vendor not long after, agad naman silang lumapit at nagtanong ng pwedeng pagpilian na flavor.

  
  


Seungkwan chooses mango, and Chan chooses chocolate.

Respectfully avoiding the avocado one in the middle.

  
  


They side-eye each other at that at tahimik na ngumisi.

  
  


One of the things they bonded with was the shared hate towards the said flavor. 

  
  


Almost everyone in their high school class liked it, at silang dalawa yung natirang hindi.

Nung nalaman nila ‘yun, they found it funny. Doon na rin siguro nagsimula magkamabutihan ‘yung dalawa.

  
  


It’s like what people say, the enemies of their enemy is their friend. 

At sa puntong iyon, avocado was the enemy.

Despite their daily banter, it was an interesting detail they didn’t dare to forget.

  
  
  
  
  


Chan, once again, shakes his head.

  
  


Nagsisimula pa lang trip nila sa walled city pero ang dami na nila nau-ungkat.

  
  


He was starting to get wary.

  
  
  


“First time niyo po ba rito?” Tanong ni manong sorbetero habang nilalagyan ang mga apa nila and Seungkwan answers in a beat,

  
  


“Yes, kuya! Ganda talaga dito ‘no?”

  
  


“Sinabi niyo pa po. Araw-araw ako nandito pero kahit kailan di ako nagsasawa.”

  
  


Seungkwan’s eyes light up at this, 

“Talaga, Kuya? Sana all. Siguro dapat dito na ako nag-college.”

  
  


Humalakhak naman si Chan roon,

“Sus. Naririnig ko na reklamo mo araw-araw kasi ang hirap ng commute mo dito. Wag nga kami ni kuya, Bubu.”

  
  


Seungkwan pouts at this, “Bawal epal dito, Chanchan. Bawal.” 

  
  
  
  


Manong seemed to be amused at this and speaks,

“Cute niyo naman po. Ga’no na po kayo katagal?”

  
  
  


Natigilan sila pareho doon. 

  
  


After all, it’s been a while since the last time they were addressed as a couple.

And it’s even more weird that they won’t be anymore.

  
  
  
  


Chan simply laughs nonchalantly, “‘Di po kami, Kuya. Friends lang kami.”

  
  


He sees Seungkwan look at him briefly, before he shifts his eyes towards their cones getting filled by dairy.

  
  
  


Manong sorbetero finishes up, wraps a thin tissue around their cones, then hands it to them to which they gratefully accept.

  
  


“Ah. Akala ko po kayo. Bagay rin po kasi kayo eh.” Manong sorbetero says, and Chan just wants to stop time more.

  
  


They both let out a hesitant laugh at that, and manong closes the lid of the ice cream cart then looks at them with a smile.

“Sige po, mauna na po ako. Salamat po at sana ma-enjoy niyo po Intramuros!”

  
  


They respond with their thank yous and manong leaves.

  
  


Sabay na tiningnan nila isa’t isa, muntik na malimutan ang natutunaw na sorbetes sa kamay nila.

  
  


_Manong naman kasi eh._

  
  


Chan decides to interrupt the silence, “Tingin ka diyan? Miss mo ‘ko?”

  
  


Seungkwan instantly rolls his eyes, “Asa ka.”

  
  


“Miss mo ‘ko eh.”

  
  


“Hindi nga.”

  
  


“Sakay tayo ng kalesa?”

  
  
  


“Tangina mo ba?”

  
  
  


“Joke lang.”

  
  
  


“Buti.”

  
  
  


“Miss rin kita, Bubu.”

  
  
  


“Tanga ka nanaman, Chanchan.”

  
  
  


“So? I don’t hear a no?”

  
  


“Wag ka nga, saan na tayo punta?”

  
  


Chan roars out a laugh, ignores the way Seungkwan’s cheeks begin to rosen, and leads the way towards the bricked road with a (mildly) annoyed Seungkwan in tow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s nearing 6:00, and Chan knows it was the perfect time to trek the inclines of the walls to get a better view.

  
  


With Seungkwan’s hand in his own, he gestures for them to sit down by the patch of grass as they proceed to appreciate the view provided for them.

  
  


Pare-pareho lang ang pakay ng mga umakyat sa walls, at iyon ay masilayan ang paglubog ng araw.

  
  


Mula sa mataas na inuupuan nila, tanaw na tanaw sa kalangitan ang gradwal na paglubog nito.

  
  


Rinig nila ang sunod-sunod na tunog ng pagkuha ng litrato ng mga turista sa paligid nila.

  
  


Kahit gusto man nila kumuha ng litrato, hindi nila naramdaman na kinailangan.

  
  
  


All that mattered was that this moment is here, and now, and they’re living in it.

  
  
  


This moment was just right.

  
  
  


And they wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

  
  
  
  


“Ang ganda.” Seungkwan says with a smile of contentment.

Chan slowly looks at the boy beside him and watches as a shade of red-orange kisses his skin.

  
  


Chan mirrors the other’s smile,

  
  


“Oo. Ang ganda nga.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Last stop, Bubu.” Aniya ni Chan, pagtungtong nila sa panibagong kalye.

Madilim na ang gabi sa puntong ito, siguro malapit na rin mag alas-otso.

  
  


Hindi na ninanais alamin ni Chan kung anong oras na.

Maalala niya lang na bilang na ang mga minuto bago niya tuluyang tapusin ang gabi na ito, kasama ng lahat.

  
  
  


Ini-angat ni Seungkwan ang tingin sa imprastraktura sa harap nila.

  
  


Napapalibutan ito ng mga ilaw, sa sobrang liwanag nito aakalain mong simbang gabi.

  
  
  


Pero normal na gabi lang naman, may nagmimisa sa loob nito kasabay ng pagtunog ng kampana.

  
  
  


Bumuntong-hininga si Chan habang nililibot ni Seungkwan ang tingin, hinahangaan ang bawat sulok, bawat bato kung saan gawa ito.

  
  
  


Nakatayo sila sa harap ng Manila Cathedral.

  
  
  


Siguro nga magkaiba ang kahulugan ng simbahan na ito para sa kanilang dalawa, pero hindi na ginugustong isipin ito ni Chan.

  
  
  


“Tangina. Nasa harap ko na pero pangarap ko pa rin. Ang ganda talaga.” Saad ni Seungkwan habang tulala pa rin, pinagmamasdan ang bawat galaw ng orasan.

  
  


Chan couldn’t agree more.

  
  


It really was a sight to see.

  
  
  


Pasimpleng umakbay si Chan sa katabi, “Nasa’n ang thank you, Chanchan?”

  
  


Naramdaman niya ang paghinga ni Seungkwan, parang nagpipigil na irapan siya muli, but is startled to see a smile slowly forming from his lips.

  
  
  


Umalis sa akbay si Seungkwan para harapin siya, at mahinang kinurot ang pisngi nito.

  
  


“Thank you, Chanchan. For all of this.”

  
  
  


Chan feels a pang in his chest. 

  
  


It was a simple thank you.

  
  
  
  


But why was he reminded of everything else?

  
  


Why was he reminded of the reality that any of this wasn’t meant to last?

  
  
  


Siguro sisisihin na lang rin niya ang simbahan sa harap nila ngayon.

  
  
  


After all, 

  
  


Sa pagpplano ni Chan sa itinerary nila noon,

  
  


Kasama na talaga ang lahat.

  
  
  
  


Nai-imagine pa niya kabataan nila, their highschool selves wandering around Intramuros without a problem in tow.

Kunwari wala silang maagang klase kinabukasan, kunwari di mahihirapan mag-commute pauwi mamaya.

  
  
  


Si Seungkwan na magpapicture sa bawat sulok, si Chan na magrereklamo pero todo kuha naman ng litrato. Tapos siguro magpapapicture pa silang dalawa sa may Fort Santiago.

  
  


Ala Kathryn Bernardo at Daniel Padilla nga naman.

  
  
  


Seungkwan would have loved everything.

And Chan would have been just the same.

  
  


Matagal na niya pinlano talaga ang lahat.

Noong high school pa lang sila.

  
  


Ayun lang, hindi para simpleng bisitahin.

  
  
  


Noon pa man,

  
  


Pinagplanuhan niya kung saan sila dadaan,

  
  


Pinagplanuhan kung saan sila kukuha ng litrato,

  
  


Pinagplanuhan saan ang huling pupuntahan,

  
  


Pinagplanuhan ang oras na wala masyadong tao ang Cathedral,

  
  
  
  
  


Pinagplanuhan kung saan siya sa luluhod para yayain si Seungkwan magpakasal.

Hoping the other would say yes.

  
  
  


Planado na ang lahat.

  
  
  


Pero siguro, kagaya ng lahat ng pinagp-planuhan, hindi itinatadhana matuloy.

  
  
  
  
  


Chan feels another pang in his chest.

  
  


Kailangan na niya itigil ito.

  
  


Kailangan na niya itigil ang lahat.

  
  


With Seungkwan’s fingers still pinched on his cheeks,

  
  


Napagtanto niya ang realidad.

  
  
  
  


_Masyado na._

  
  
  
  


Ang realidad na ngayon, sa kasalukuyan, 

Hindi niya dinala si Seungkwan dito para yayain magpakasal kagaya ng orihinal na plano niya.

  
  
  
  


Dinala niya si Seungkwan dito para bitawan muli.

  
  
  
  
  


_Tama na, Chan._

  
  


_Awat na._

  
  
  
  
  


Hinayaan niyang pumatak ang isang luha mula sa mata niya at lumapit kay Seungkwan.

  
  
  
  


Nagtanong kung pwede ba magkunwari na highschool sila ulit.

  
  


Nagtanong kung pwede ba magpanggap na sila ang dating Bubu at Chanchan.

  
  


Nagtanong kung maaari ba na halikan siya muli.

  
  
  
  


Bahagyang ngumiti si Seungkwan at tumango.

  
  
  


Dahan-dahang lumapit si Chan, nagtanong ulit kung papayagan niya, kung sigurado ba siya.

  
  


Tumawa lamang si Seungkwan ng mahina, bumulong ng, “Oo nga.”

  
  


At hinalikan na ni Chan ang nag-aantay na labi ni Seungkwan.

  
  
  
  


Sa harap ng Manila Cathedral, sa loob ng Intramuros, at sa lungsod ng Maynila. 

  
  
  


Balot sa katahimikan maliban sa minsanang pagtunog ng kampana.

  
  
  


Walang nakakaalam kung ‘di si Seungkwan at Chan lamang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naghalum-baba si Chan sa railing ng terrace at muling nginitian ang lalaking kaharap niya.

  
  


“So ayun lang. That’s what would have happened if natuloy tayo.” Chan says, at madaling napuna niya ang kislap na lumagpas sa mata ni Seungkwan.

  
  
  
  
  


Kanina niya pa napapaiyak si Seungkwan.

  
  


Gusto niyang pawiin lahat ng luha na naidulot niya.

Ngunit alam niyang pansamantala lang naman ito.

  
  


Kasi ginagawa naman niya ito para mapasaya si Seungkwan, ‘di ba?

  
  


Lumapit si Chan para punasan ang luhang tumulo sa pisngi ni Seungkwan, at mahinang hinila ito para yakapin muli.

  
  
  
  


_Sana ako na lang ulit._

_Sana ako na lang ulit ang mahal mo._

  
  
  


Chan leaves those words unsaid, yet he knows with the way Seungkwan’s sobs get a little louder, it came across.

  
  
  


“Tahan na, Bubu.” He says again for the nth time that night as he pulls away to look at the eyes of the other, his hands on Seungkwan’s cheeks,

  
  
  


Seungkwan lets out a half-hearted laugh, 

  
  


“Thank you, Chanchan. For everything.”

  
  
  


Chan mimics this, “Naman. Ikaw pa ba?”

  
  
  


They stay like that, reminiscing on the past, on their what nows and what ifs.

On what happened, and their could have beens.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kahit anong pilit ni Chan ipagdasal na itigil ang pag-galaw ng orasan,

  
  


Wala, tama na.

  
  


Oras na.

  
  
  
  
  


Oras na matapos ang kwento nilang dalawa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for this commission!  
> this took me a while kasi... lagi talaga ako natatagalan pagdating sa dalawang ‘to.
> 
> but if you’re here... thank you for reading!


End file.
